Supernatural Olympics
by darkestpowers-hp-46
Summary: Long-distance races between jet black wolves and cougars with paw prints on their hips? Triathlons featuring binding spells and poltergeists? Has everyone gone crazy? Of course not. Our favourite gang simply came up with the perfect idea. And so, without further ado, I present to you the Badger Lake 2014 Supernatural Olympic Games!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A new story. If you're wondering what happened to Love Kills, the answer is absolutely nothing. I don't have any inspiration, and I keep thinking of ideas for different stories...Typical writer's block, I guess. I actually didn't come up with this idea- my friend did; SABlove, so all credit goes to her. Anyway, if you've seen Hetalia, you might catch a little unintentional references, which, I guess, is only expected in a fanfiction about the Olympics. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, but I didn't have (or didn't want to make) time to edit it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

_Derek's POV_

"YES! GO AMERICA!" Simon shouted, pumping his fists in the air. Chloe cheered a bit too, grinning as the puck slid into the net. Tori clapped and hooted, but it was obvious she was cheering more for the guy than the actual goal. Meanwhile, I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to stop the ringing in my ears.

"Canada's gonna win." I murmured.

Their heads snapped towards me, echoing each other in a chorus of 'What?!'s.

"It's obvious. The score's 4-1."

Tori rolled her eyes. "And? There's still two minutes in the game. I know you're all logical and whatnot, but maybe you should try something else. Optimism wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah," Simon nodded. "Patriotism wouldn't kill, either."

Chloe grinned. "I kinda like him logical."

"Thank you, Chl-"

My sentence was cut short by another round of deafening cheers. When the noise died down, Tori turned back to me.

"See? 4-2 now."

"And less than a minute left to score two more times. Anyone with brains would be rooting for Canada."

"No, any _Canadian _with brains would be rooting for Canada. If you're American, you root for America. Not sure if you noticed, but that's how the world works."  
>I shook my head. "It's just America. I'm sure Canadians would be-"<p>

"Because Canada's the peacekeeper. Americans have to be patriotic."

"That's stereotypical."

"Not stereotypical. _Patriotic_. How many times do we have to spell it out for you?"

"Calling America patriotic is not _being _patriotic. It's being stereotypical."

"Guys?" Chloe called. "Here's an idea. Maybe if you both stop talking we could actually _hear_ who wins."

I snorted. "Canada."

"Derek, let's just hear-"

The doorbell rang through the house, stopping her short. They all groaned, but none of them made any move to get the door, instead focusing their attention back on the TV, probably happy I wasn't arguing anymore. I sighed, pushing out of my seat and walking towards the door. The scents wafted into my nose before I reached, telling me exactly who was outside. Maya, Ash, Daniel, Corey...as Chloe liked to call them, the Phoenix kids.

When I opened the door, Corey's hand was poised over the bell, ready to ring it again. He jumped, then grinned at me. I gave him a blank look for a couple seconds until he lifted an eyebrow and gestured behind me.

"Well? Let us in."

I started to close the door. Maya stuck her foot out to stop it.

"Hang on a sec. We heard you guys were watching the Olympics and we just wanted to know if we could join."

I opened my mouth, ready to say no, but at that point the commercials had started, and Chloe, Tori and Simon had made their way to the front door.

"Sure!" Chloe beamed. "Come on in."

She tugged me out of the doorway and they filed in. I mentally groaned at the thought of even _more _people to cheer loud enough to be heard all the way back in Buffalo and then lecture me on the- incorrect- definition of patriotism, but when I caught sight of Ash at the back, I relaxed a little. He looked as annoyed as I felt, maybe more so. My guess was that he was only here because Maya was, and that meant he wasn't all too keen on the Olympics either, which meant not as much noise.

For once, my guess was way off.

He didn't cheer and hoot with the others when America did anything right. Which should be good, right? Nope. Absolutely not. Because that only meant he booed and seethed when they did anything _wrong._ Quite loudly. So those few minutes of quiet I had between goals and ski jumps and whatever else there was? Gone. Worse yet, I couldn't even count on commercial time for quiet. Not because of Ash; we had Corey to thank for that one. Every single time a commercial came on, he would launch into a lecture about how 'improperly timed' the commercials were, and how we would miss the next figure skater or skier or snowboarder. Then he would run a commentary of how un-effective the commercial was and why. For the entire commercial. And then? Then it would go back to cheers and hoots and boos. I mentally thanked Dad for having left the viewing of sporting events out of my routine when I was a kid.

* * *

><p>Canada won. 4-2. The minute was up right before the Phoenix kids came in, but the commercials started right afterwards, so we didn't see the score until after <em>those.<em> Simon, Chloe and Tori booed. Ash glowered at the TV screen. I didn't care. Everyone else cheered.

"That was an unfair game." Simon muttered.

"You're right," Maya grinned. "It was so unevenly matched, America never stood a chance."

Simon pulled on a scowl. "Don't worry. We'll beat you in everything else."

"Sure," Daniel stepped in, a teasing smile tugging his lips upward. "Might want to change your wording, though. You guys can't beat us at anything other than creating fog."

Simon's eyebrows shot up as I was debating saying something in his defense. "Is that a challenge I hear, Bianchi?"

"Absolutely." A short laugh. "The Badger Lake 2014 Supernatural Olympics."

Simon paused, then a grin broke out on his features. "That's a pretty good idea. Project Phoenix versus Project Genesis." He turned to us. "You in?"

Tori smirked. "Of course. You'd certainly need the help."

Simon ignored the insult and turned to Chloe.

"Sure." She mumbled, turning to a vacant spot in the room before turning back, beaming. "Liz wants to join too."

Simon's grin grew. "Sure." He twisted to face me. "You in, bro?"

"No."

Chloe's shoulders slumped and Simon sighed.

"Aw, please?" Chloe offered a small smile from her spot in the room, blue eyes turning wide and her lower lip jutting out slightly. I crossed my arms.

"No."

"But Deerrreeeekkkkk. Please?" Her lip began to tremble, and I forced myself to look away.

"Absolutely not. If you want to entertain yourselves playing stupid games, that's fine. Just don't involve me."

She said nothing for a while, and I snuck a glance at her. Water welled up in her blue eyes, and although I knew the tears were fake, my resolve wavered.

"P-please?"

She made her voice small and weak, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"No." I growled. A tear slid down her cheek and I growled louder. "Dammit, Chloe. Fine."

And just like that, her grin was back as she quickly swiped the tear off her cheek. Ash smirked a little and they all cheered. Then I realised what I'd agreed to, and I honestly think it was worse than letting her play fetch with me that one time.

**A/N Rushed chapter, I know, but I was really just trying to introduce the idea of a supernatural Olympics, and I didn't really want to stretch it out. I suppose it could've been longer, but hey, too late now, right? :P I was originally going to include the Otherworld in this, but I haven't finished the series yet, so I don't think I would have portrayed all the characters properly, and there's also the issue of teams. Anyway, thanks for reading! If you have time, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, here's chapter two. I'm actually pretty proud of myself for updating this fast :D Anyway, this is a short chapter, and it's kind of a filler that I felt the need to add just to sort everything out. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

By three o'clock that day, we had most of the fine details hammered out. We'd decided on the events; sprinting, long-distance running, swimming, basketball, volleyball, and, if only for Chloe's sake, gymnastics. Note that anything we thought could potentially be dangerous was removed from our itinerary, and so was anything that involved equipment we didn't have. Which shortened our list down from forty-one events to six. And trust me, I wasn't arguing.

Anyway, we also had the courts, arenas and tracks settled. Basketball and volleyball would happen on the basketball court, obviously. Swimming would be in the lake, and the gymnastics and running events would be held in the forest. What we _didn't _have figured out was the teams.

"No," Maya smirked. "Derek's on our team."

"Um, hello?" Tori waved her hand for emphasis. "Is he _your _adoptive half-brother?"

"Yeah," Chloe chimed in. "He should be on our team."

Beside me, Simon flashed a grin and elbowed me in the ribs, leaning closer.

"Never thought I'd see the day when girls started fighting over _you_ and completely forgot I existed."

I rolled my eyes back, offering a scowl. "No kidding, huh? Too bad we can't switch back."

He laughed, obviously thinking I was joking. I wasn't.

"Guys," Daniel started, stepping between Tori and Maya to stop the insults that were clearly about to start. "How about we just go with our original teams? Genesis versus Phoenix."

Chloe shook her head. "We already thought about that, but we can't. The numbers would be uneven."

Daniel frowned, then thought it over and sighed. "Yeah. Seven to four."

"Five. You're not counting Liz."

He nodded, then frowned again. "So one of us just needs to switch teams."

"Exactly." Chloe smiled. "And that's the problem. For whatever reason, it's like you guys would rather die than be on the winning team."

He laughed, then glanced over to the Phoenix kids. When none of them volunteered, he rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'll do it."

"What?!" Maya started. "No! We need you!"

"Yeah!" Corey agreed. "You can't possibly be giving up on us just because _Chloe _says we're going to lose."

"Excuse me?" Tori stepped forward again, glare in place. "What's wrong with Chloe?"

Corey grinned. "Nothing. In fact, I think she's really-"

My growl cut him short, and the room erupted into a flurry of laughter. I growled under my breath again, then waited for the laughter to die down. Once it did, everyone launched straight back into their debates about the teams. I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"Um...guys?" Simon called. "How about we handle this like mature sixteen and seventeen year olds? How can we divide the teams so that they make the most sense?" He spoke like he was addressing a room full of five year olds, and Tori caught on, rolling her eyes with a snort.

"Got any ideas, genius?"

"Um...no." He turned to me. "Bro?"

I rolled my eyes, but said my idea anyway. "Canadians versus Americans."

For a second everyone just stared at me like I was speaking Latin. Then Chloe's brow furrowed as she counted the number of players, murmuring under her breath.

"That wouldn't work." She said after a while, blushing a little when I looked at her incredulously. "It'll still be seven against five." Her brow furrowed again as she started doubting herself. "Right?"

The corners of my lips tugged upwards as I watched her try to work out my logic, but I resisted the smile. When she looked up again, her eyes found mine in a silent plea to tell her what I was thinking, because she knew I wouldn't have said it if it wouldn't work.

"Are you counting Ash as American?" I asked simply.

A pause. Then, "Oh." And a small laugh from Tori.

"Never question your boyfriend's math skills, Chloe."

Simon snorted a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Can we move on now?"

"Wait a second," Ash scowled. I groaned again, resisting the urge to throw my hands in the air.

"What?" I growled at him.

"What if I don't want to be on your team?"

"I don't-" Chloe's look cut me short, telling me not to be rude. I, quite literally, had to bite my tongue to keep from adding 'care'.

"You don't have to be," Chloe said. "Maybe somebody else will-"

"It's fine." Ash mumbled.

Great. Thanks for mentioning it, then.

"Good." Chloe beamed. "So what event's first?"

I could've shaken her. Really, I could've. Because then the room launched into another round of debates.

"Wait!" Simon yelled. Everyone stopped to look at him, probably surprised he was even capable of yelling. "We're not doing this again. Everyone just yell random sports and that'll be the order. Okay?"

A series of agreements, then Maya yelled, "Sprints."

"Swimming." Hailey called.

"Um...G-gymnastics?" Chloe.

Tori followed with volleyball, and Simon shouted for basketball. Which left long-distance last.

"Perfect." Simon called again from the center of the room. "So sprints, swimming, gymnastics, volleyball, basketball, and long-distance, in that order. Everyone good with that?"

Everyone mumbled their consent again, and Simon grinned.

"Good. Well then," He imitated an announcer, voice going loud and grin falling off his face. "Let the Badger Lake 2014 Supernatural Olympic Games commence!"

**A/N What did you think? I personally can't wait to get to the exciting part. After this, there'll only be six more chapters, one for each of the events. I'll try to make them fairly long, though. Review! Please :)**


	3. Sprints

**A/N Not much to say for this chapter...kinda random. Sorry if they're OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

_Simon's POV_

I held the pistol aimed straight up, trying to get past the small fact that it wasn't a pistol. It was an air horn, because they wouldn't let us have a starter pistol. Had we not been genetically altered supernaturals, I would've seen the point, but I'm pretty sure that if any of us- not including me- wanted to kill anyone, it would've been done by now. How hard is it for Tori to conjure a fatal lightning bolt? For Derek to snap someone's neck? The most difficult part for them would be the emotional part.

Anyway the point was that I was holding the pistol and they were all lined up for sprints. Well, I shouldn't say _all_- the track was small, barely fitting four people, so each team had to choose two representatives. Of course, Chloe asked who wantedto go. I didn't particularly care for it, Tori wasn't about to volunteer herself, and Chloe definitely wasn't going if she had a choice. Ash and Derek were the only ones who didn't protest, so they were our representatives. The other team chose Maya and Rafe. Chloe had jogged to the finish line to keep track of who crossed first (because she 'wouldn't let her personal relationships bias the judgement') and Tori and the others were seated around her, ready to cheer.

And I was enjoying my role way more than anyone expected. Sure, it would've been boring if I had just stood there and fired the pistol, but if I've learned anything, it's that you have to make your own fun. So, fully aware that everyone in line had supercharged hearing, I decided to test exactly how excited to start they were. What genius plan did I employ? I made a loud wailing noise. Really loud, and cupped my hand around my mouth so that, if they weren't listening close enough, it might actually have sounded like the air horn. Everyone shot a couple steps from the starting line, then stopped and turned back with a glare my way. Except for Derek that is, who was so obsessively observant that you could drop a coin and he'd be able to tell you whether it was a quarter or a dime, and would undoubtedly beat himself up over it if he couldn't. Well, maybe not something so trivial as a coin, but you get the idea.

Anyway, once I managed to get all the laughter out of my system, I lowered the air horn and sat down, stifling a yawn before flashing a grin and murmuring an apology. For a second, everyone just stared at me, then Derek rolled his eyes and waved his hand exasperatedly at the air horn.

"Simon? Blow the horn."

I grinned and picked it up, waving it in the air a little. "This one?"

He scowled. "Yes, Simon. That's an air horn."

"Yeah, bro, but I didn't know if it was _this _air horn you were talking about, or-"

"Simon," he growled. "Stop it. There's only one horn."

Ash mirrored Derek's scowl. Maya and Rafe grinned.

"What if I don't wanna?"

He growled again. "Blow. The-"

I did. Everyone jumped, then Maya's laugh echoed as she took off. Rafe got his bearings soon after and followed. Ash and Derek caught on last, both giving me one last glare before they shot off after the others. I laughed again before settling back down.

* * *

><p><em>Derek's POV<em>

The moment I took off running, the annoyance seeped away. The scents of the forest filled my nose and my nerves automatically calmed themselves. I could hear the others' footsteps too- Ash's a couple steps behind me, Maya and Rafe's ahead, and I quickened my pace to catch up to them. My mind flitted back to memories of my mock-chases with Chloe during my last change, and a slow grin fought its way onto my face- that's what this felt like. No, I didn't intend to kill them once I caught up. That's one worry Dad should get out of his head as soon as possible, because I _didn't_. For the first time I could remember, he'd accused me of being over-confident, of not thinking this through. What would happen when the wolf took over, when I started seeing these mock-chases as hunts, started seeing Chloe as prey? That had hurt. Really hurt, that he hadn't trusted me enough to believe that if I said I had it under control, I did. But that didn't matter now. I put a little more speed into my step, and their quiet footsteps grew louder as I got closer.

When I could see them, shouldering past each other and struggling to stay first, the finish line also came into view, and I sighed. The problem with sprints? They end too quickly. It's like teasing your muscles with the promise of a work-out then ending it just like that.

I pushed harder, determined to get the best of it, moving closer until Maya spun, finally noticing my footsteps. She grinned, picking up the pace, and I found myself smirking back, enjoying this more than I expected. Rafe followed her gaze, and grinned too, sprinting harder as well. I kept going until I was nearly in line with them, just an inch away from passing them, so close to the finish line...  
>And Tori chose then to 'liven things up'.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tori's POV<em>

It wasn't lethal. Really, it wasn't. A fireball wouldn't have done more than singe their eyebrows, and only if they were stupid enough to stick their faces in it. Sadly, they weren't, but their real reactions were almost equally satisfying. Maya jumped a foot in the air, hair practically standing on end like a startled cat- pun intended. Rafe snarled and started to swat at it, before actually _looking _at it and deciding it would be better to pull Maya out of the way, even though it was flying maybe three feet to her right. Derek growled, stepped back, then turned to me, grin gone and scowl in place. And Ash? Ran right past them and crossed the finish line, arrogant smirk set on his face. Derek rolled his eyes and jogged across it, leaving Maya and Rafe to follow.

"We win." I stated.

Corey scowled. "What? No. You cheated."

"Um, excuse me? Cheated? I threw a fireball at them. If Derek hadn't moved, it would've hit _him_."  
>Daniel frowned. "And that's...a good thing?"<p>

"Yes. I didn't cheat. We won."

Corey opened his mouth to say something, but Simon beat him to it.

"How about we let Chloe decide? Since she's the judge?"

Everyone turned to her, and she blushed.

"Um...well, A-Ash crossed the finish line first..."

"And he's on our team," I put in. "So we win."

Hailey snickered. Maya rolled her eyes, Ash kept smirking, Rafe shrugged, Corey kept scowling, Chloe sighed, Derek looked emo, and Simon leaned over to mutter something to the two of them.

"One event down," he murmured. "Five to go."

**A/N Terribly sorry if you were expecting this to go normally. The rest of events should be more...eventful, but I wanted to get sprints out of the way, and I figured I couldn't just make them straight-out sprint to the end. Where's the fun in that, right? :P Anyway thanks for reading. Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Swimming

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! And I know I said this would most likely be finished by the time the Olympics ended...heh, sorry 'bout that. But it will be finished, eventually. This chapter's kinda short, so sorry, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

_Chloe's POV_

I tugged at the tacky fabric of the bathing suit Tori gave me, casting a glare in her general direction. She just grinned and shot me a thumbs up, mouthing, 'You look good'. I blushed, but stopped picking at the bathing suit anyway. If it was good enough to make Tori pay me a compliment, there wasn't really much to complain about. Unless you were me, of course. Because the thing was so uncomfortable I vaguely wondered how anyone expected me to swim in it. Honestly, I wondered how they expected me to swim competitively at all, let alone against _Hailey_.

We- they- decided that I should participate in this one, because I wouldn't be doing much else. Now, that was perfectly fine with me- I'd rather do swimming than basketball and long-distance, so long as no one actually expected me to win. But one glance back at everyone else said that while they didn't necessarily _expect_ me to, they were _hoping _that maybe I would come through with a burst of speed. So I figured I'd at least try, and I was actually a little excited when I finally saw who the other team chose. The only person on their team who _wanted _to swim got nominated, and just my luck, she was also the only xana. Hailey.

She shot a playful smirk over at me, and I had the odd urge to bail. With one final glance behind me, I sighed and signalled to Mr. Bae, the judge for this event, that I was ready.

"On your mark," He grinned at me. "Get set,"

I walked to the very edge of the lake, curling my toes into the soil in preparation to launch myself forward.

"Go!"

I shot forward onto my stomach...and landed in a patch of mud covered by a tiny layer of water. I looked over to see Hailey trapped in the same predicament, scowling down at the mud on her front. Simon sputtered a laugh, and Derek's lips twitched upwards as he recognised my look of confusion, but Tori only started towards me.

"Well? Don't just lay there. Go!"

"Tori, there's-"

"Mud, obviously. And a whole lake full of water over there," She gestured exasperatedly. "Jeez, did you think it just dropped? You have to go further in if you want to do anything more productive than roll in the mud."

"Oh." I blushed. "Right. Sorry, I-"

"It doesn't matter! Just go!"

I crawled forward a little further, until I could successfully start swimming without digging up mud. I pushed myself forward, buried my face in the water, swam as quickly as I possibly could, and prayed that the mud gave me enough of a head start to beat Hailey.

When I finally reached the other end of the lake, I let myself come up for a breath, though I barely waited two seconds before diving under again. I thanked everything that the lake was fairly small, because I reached the bank again before long. When I started gasping at the edge of the water, Tori stepped forward again.

"Hurry _up_, Chloe!"

At that, I dragged myself out of the water and forced my tired legs to stand up, and started walking until the dirt and rocks under my feet turned to grass, then plopped down with as much grace as I could muster.

When I managed to get some air back into my lungs, I looked up to see how many people were congratulating Hailey, but she hadn't moved. She was still in the mud, still looking down at her torso with that horrified expression. As for how?

Tori smirked as she saw me watching, and with a flick of her wrist, sent Hailey face-first into the mud.

"Good job, Chloe."

**A/N Well? Decent? I know this isn't one of the better chapters, but I was rushing to put it up. Next is gymnastics, so that should be more fun. Lots of room for disaster in that; hurdles+Chloe=DANGER, as does Derek+any guy watching Chloe do gymnastics, and Tori+the chance of losing. Wow, I'm excited to write that now :P Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Gymnastics

**A/N Okay, so I know it's been forever. So sorry. But I have it up now, although it's kinda short and really sucks. SO DON'T MURDER ME! I'll try my best to have the next one up sooner, and I'll make it longer...or, I'll try to. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

_Chloe's POV_

Gymnastics. The one event that I had _wanted _to sign up for and yet I was still regretting it. The only thing that made me feel better was knowing that I wasn't against Maya- apparently she was already signed up for too many things. Their team had nominated Ash, but he had snarled something about gymnastics being girly and pointless. When they all turned to Rafe, he had tossed me a grin.

"Against Chloe? I've already been embarrassed by too many girls, thanks."

Which, naturally, made me blush and made Derek growl, even though it was obvious he was only declining politely. So I was against Corey, who had proclaimed, with a grin and a laugh, that he would face me. Next had come the real challenge; finding a decent enough place in the forest to hold the event. We'd left Derek and Maya in charge of that, seeing as they were the ones who were in it the most.

The judge everyone had decided on was Daniel- apparently he was the most impartial, right after me. So now, I was standing in an extremely small clearing, staring at the tree that I was supposed to do flips off of. Apparently we were supposed to use one of the branches as a high bar. To make it more difficult, they wouldn't tell us which tree had the strongest branches- we had to find them on our own. Corey had cursed, rustling through the forest and testing practically every branch of every tree. I drifted off a little to the side, but was equally unsuccessful. When ten minutes passed and Tori started getting bored –always dangerous- Derek and Maya helped us out. We ended up sharing a tree; it was a weird one with branches jutting out on every side, so we'd each picked one and gotten into position. And thus began my torture.

Technically, the game had already started. Choosing a tree was supposed to be part of our mark – don't ask me why – meaning we were already being judged. So I didn't hesitate, just ran and jumped and grabbed the branch in my hands, pulling myself up and swinging my legs over one side, careful to keep them straight and-

Something bumped into me. I yelped, trying to hook my legs around the branch or at least get a better grip. Or, you know, get down from the tree. But I didn't have time. I dropped to the ground with an 'oof'.

When I sat up, I looked to see Corey finishing his flip...on my branch. Turning to the audience, I vaguely heard Derek growl before making his way over to me. Tori followed with a scowl, and Simon trailed after her with a worried expression. Maya and Daniel rushed over afterwards, with Rafe and Hailey following behind them and Ash shooting me a scowl from his perch on a tree, as if my fall had irritated him somehow.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked as Derek wrapped his hands around my arms and gently tugged me up. I frowned.

"I'm fine, but...what happened?"

"Corey pushed you." Tori scowled, then turned to Daniel. "He should be disqualified."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Why? She said she's not hurt."

Tori's scowl deepened. "Chloe would say that if she had gotten pushed off Mount Everest." She went into falsetto, batting her eyelashes. "'Oh, no, I'm fine. Really, it wasn't that high up. I'll just have to learn to be more careful next time.'."

Corey snorted a laugh, and Derek turned his growl to her.

"Was that a compliment?" Maya asked. "Because it didn't really help your case..."

I heard Simon sigh, then saw him walk between both of them and roll his eyes before turning to Daniel.

"Your call...who won?"

Daniel grinned. "Corey."

"What?!" Tori stepped forward again, pushing past Simon. "He _cheated_."

"I thought the point of this was to invent new rules...?" Daniel laughed. "And, if I remember right, you've cheated in both of the other events we've done so far."

"Yeah. And I got disqualified from the first one, if you can remember _that_."

"Sorry," Maya grinned. "The judge has made his decision."

Tori snarled in frustration then let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. What's the score so far?"

"Two to one." Derek spoke up, the corners of his lips twitching upward slightly. "Canada's winning."

**A/N So yes, short. But what'd you think? I know it's a little weird, because that's not the only thing you do for gymnastics, but I didn't really think they could manage anything else without equipment. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Volleyball

**A/N First of all, I was reading through the reviews and realized that there were a bunch of questions that I've left unanswered. Unless I answered them in previous chapters and just completely forgot (I'm too laze to check). Anyway, the first comment was regarding why they're doing summer sports during winter and my answer is that it was a complete mess-up on my part. So let's say they were watching beach volleyball instead of hockey :P**

**I've also noticed that people were confused by Hailey's lack of movement in the swimming chapter. Sorry; I know the message wasn't very clear, but she was being held in Tori's binding spell. Just cuz I figured the chapter needed some supernatural element and I didn't think Tori would just let their team lose like that. **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Those really helped me understand which parts of the story I need to make clearer :)**

**But on another note, I wanted to write some more One-Shots. The problem is that I'm short on ideas. I was going to make a two or three shot about Chloe succumbing to the madness of necromancy, but I wasn't sure if you guys would like it. Would it be something you'd like to read? Also, if you have any ideas that you'd like to see written, PM me or review any of my stories with your suggestion! I'll try to get to all of them, but it'll most likely be first come first serve.**

**Anyway, back to this story. Because I made you guys wait so long, I also made this chapter longer, so hopefully you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

><p><em>Tori's POV<em>

"Why not four on four?" Chloe persisted, for once in her life.

"Because that would mean two people have to sit out." Sam murmured.

"Okay...five on five, then. I'd be fine with sitting out."

"But no one on our team wants to."

Chloe sighed, her please-everyone nature meaning that, once again, she was going to sacrifice her own happiness. "Okay. Six on six then."

"Where's our court?" Corey asked, walking up to us with the volleyball in hand.

"I think we're using the basketball court." Chloe said. "Derek and Simon went to put the net up."

Corey grinned. "Derek left you alone with us? I'm touched."

"Am I that invisible?" I sighed, waving my hands. "I'm still here, you know."

"Yeah," Sam spoke up again. "Sadly, you are."

I scowled, lifting my hands again, this time adding some sparks. "I'm also still a genetically altered witch-sorcerer hybrid."

"And I'm still a witch hunter. So watch it."

"Whatever. It's not like you can actually kill anything."

She lifted her eyebrows. "Sure I can. You want proof?"

"No." Chloe stated, standing between us and shooting a Chloe-ish glare at me. "She doesn't."

"Oh, relax." Maya grinned. "She was kidding."

"Kidding about what?" Simon asked, walking in with Derek trailing silently behind. When he saw me, with my sparking hands and scowl, he lifted his eyebrows and grinned. "On second thought, don't answer that. Anyway, the nets are up." Another grin. "Let's start."

* * *

><p><em>Chloe's POV<em>

I stood aimlessly in the middle of our side of the court, wondering where on earth I was supposed to be standing. The other team was already in position, but we were still waiting for Simon and Tori to finish bickering.

"I don't want to stand in the back." Tori enunciated.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't care."

"So you shouldn't care if I stand in the front."

"The taller people should be in front."

"What kind of messed up logic is that? The people in the back won't be able to see."

"They won't need to see if the people in front can get the ball."

"Tell them to stop bickering." Liz said with a grin, excitement written all over her face as she stood beside me. "I'm not gonna stand here forever."

It had taken this long to contact her, but she was here. Apparently, volleyball had been her favourite sport and she was itching to get started. I couldn't help feeling happy for her, glad we'd finally found something she could join in.

"Guys," I called. "Liz says to stop bickering."

"And put Tori in front." She murmured to me.

After I relayed the message, Tori turned a triumphant smirk to Simon and sauntered to the front line, leaving Simon in the back.

"The _shorter_ people should be in the front." Ash muttered. "Tori's not short."

Derek let out a small growl of frustration and I stepped forward. "How about we randomize it? Tori can be in the front because she wants to be, I'll be in front because I'm short and..."

"I'll do it." Liz grinned. "My volleys are way better than my bumps anyway."

"Liz says she'll be in front because her..." I trailed off, trying to decode what she'd meant by 'volleys' and 'bumps'. Deciding they were volleyball terms, I said it anyway. "Her volleys are better than her bumps."

"Great." Simon said. "That's settled. First team to get three points wins. Now can we play?"

His eyes shifted around the room, settling on each person in turn. When no one objected, his grin settled in place again.

"Good. You guys can serve first."

Corey grinned, lifting the ball from his spot in the far corner of the court. His other hand came up underneath the ball and sent it flying over the net, straight to Simon. He moved forward, bending his knees and bumping the ball with his closed fists. It moved forward slightly, and Liz and Tori both ran towards it. Liz got to it first, pushing it over the net with the tips of her fingers. For a brief second, I wondered how anyone expected me to do that.

Then I refocused my mind and realised that Maya had knocked it back over to our end, gently sending it slightly to the left- to me. I yelped and put my hands up in an attempt to do what Liz had done, but the ball smacked against my open palms and bounced limply to the floor. I blushed, trying to ignore the stinging in my palms.

"S-sorry." I squeaked. "I-I just di-didn't-""

"Ready?" Corey yelled, getting in position to serve again. I blushed deeper, but nodded anyway. He flashed me a mischievous grin before serving the ball, directing it straight to me.

I put my hands up and everyone rushed around me to help, but no one moved fast enough. The ball landed a couple centimeters in front of me.

"Ugh," Tori groaned. "Seriously? You couldn't move?"

My cheeks went even hotter as I stammered out an excuse. "I-I-I...S-sorry."

Tori rolled her eyes and Ash scowled at me, but no one said anything else until Maya spoke up.

"Last point for us and we win." She grinned.

Corey served.

This time, the ball landed somewhere behind me, and Ash rushed forward to bump it. It went into Liz's quadrant, and she hurried to volley it over the net, but the angle was wrong, so she shifted at the last moment and directed a pass to Tori. Or, at least, I think it was directed to Tori. She must have misjudged the power of her pass or something, because the ball sailed over Tori's head, coming straight to me. Again.

I tried to get prepared. I moved around and tried to pinpoint where the ball would land, holding my hands up to volley it back to Liz. As the ball got close, I bent down a little, slightly excited because it might've worked and-

The ball changed direction just before my hands touched it, flying over the net at breakneck speed. Then suddenly it dropped, right in the middle of Hailey and Corey.

Tori smirked, hands lifted, as Hailey rolled her eyes and Sam scowled at her.

"Seriously?" Daniel spoke up. "That's not fair."

"Why not?" Tori asked. "I thought we've been over this- it's called the supernatural Olympics for a reason."

"Yeah, but we don't have any spell-casters on our team." Hailey put in.

"So? Apparently witch-hunters are better than witches anyway. Right, Sam?"

Sam scowled deeper and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Just serve." Hailey snapped, kicking the ball back to our side. Derek scooped it up and got it ready, then hit it over.

The front line ran to receive it and the back line moved forward to cover them. Maya was the one who hit it over with a strong bump, sending it to the back. Everyone rushed towards it, knees bent, but the ball stopped before it reached any of them. Tori flicked her wrist again, sending it over the other side, leaving it hovering there. Corey scowled and jumped to hit it back over, but Tori moved it with a smirk, making Corey smack the air. Before he regained his balance, she let it drop to the floor.

Maya gave a sigh and kicked the ball over.

Everyone got into 'ready position' as Derek served again, sending it perfectly into the middle of their court. Rafe moved forward to receive it, eyes glued to the ball and arms flexed. Just as he lifted his arms up to bump it over, it jerked a couple inches to the side. Daniel ran over in an attempt to help out, but the ball hit the floor before he got to it.

Tori grinned and Liz's expression mirrored hers as she cheered. Simon rolled his eyes but cracked a smile nonetheless, and Ash managed to change his expression from annoyed to slightly less annoyed. Derek shot me a discreet eye roll and half smile and everyone from the other team looked like they just lost to a team of monkeys.

"Two events left guys," Simon grinned. "You still have a small chance."

"Not if they keep playing like that." Tori snorted.

"Excuse me?" Hailey scowled. "At least we're not completely dysfunctional. Like some people I know."

Tori scowled. "The next event's basketball. Our team consists of one epically amazing witch, one poltergeist, a werewolf, a half-cat dude, Chloe and a sorcerer who's way better at basketball than he is at any other sport." Her scowl formed into a smirk and she snickered a little. "Teamwork's way overrated when we could beat you with our hands tied behind our backs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, so I tried to mention more of Sam because I realize she's been neglected in the past chapters. Sorry if she was OOC; I haven't read the Darkness Rising trilogy in a while, so I'm kind of out of touch with their personalities. Anyway, review if you can! I always love feedback :)**


	7. Basketball

**A/N This is a really bad chapter. Sorry for that. I absolutely hate basketball, I'm not good at it and I have no idea what the rules are, so I had to...kind of skip the whole game. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I also decided that I would do the 100 Prompt Challenge using the original list. But I divided it into four sections (not equal ones) for four different pairings from Darkest Powers and WOTO. I'm using Chlerek and Clay/Elena because those are my favourite pairings, and then Eve/Kristof and Ash/Tori because I love those as well and I think they need more attention. I'll put up a different story for each pairing, then upload a different One-Shot for each prompt. **

**So yeah, sorry again about this chapter...try to enjoy it, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

_Derek's POV_

"The teams are unfair."

That was the statement that started the argument of the hour. I'd zoned out, but was jolted back to reality when Simon restated that obvious fact.

"So?" Tori scowled. "We didn't ask to be amazing at everything."

"But we are." Simon grinned. "And it's not fair."

"How about we ban magic?" Maya suggested.

"Hell no." Was Tori's response.

"Yes." Ash exaggerated, standing up. "Bravo. Problem solved. Now let's go."

"The teams are still unfair." Hailey pointed out. "They've got Derek, Simon, Ash and Liz. How many of you guys have ever touched a basketball?" She turned to her team.

Maya raised her hand along with her eyebrows, and Daniel, Corey and Sam joined her. Rafe put his hand up too, and Hailey sighed.

"That was a rhetorical question. Besides, we don't have super strength. Or a poltergeist."

"No," Daniel spoke up. "But we have two people with lightning fast reflexes."

"And so do they."

The room lapsed into silence after that, and I was starting to drift off a little. Then Simon shot up and my eyes flew open, senses on alert for danger even though the logical part of me already knew there would be none.

"Derek can Change!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I scowled at him.

"You can Change. If you're a wolf, that'll make it fair, cuz you'll have to be extra careful with the ball and stuff. That'll be hard, won't it."

"Yes." I glared at him, narrowing my eyes. He ignored me and grinned.

"Perfect. So no magic and Derek has to be a wolf. Everyone good with that?"

"I'm not-"

"Sounds fun." Maya cut me off.

A chorus of agreements followed, and everyone stood up to bustle out the door. Chloe hung back with me, shooting me a mischievous grin and slipping her hand into mine so she could drag me into the forest to Change.

The Change didn't take as long as I expected, but it was only because of how long I'd put it off already. Once I was ready, Chloe ushered me out of the forest and managed to get me into the basketball court. When they saw me, everyone grinned, except Ash and Tori, who couldn't manage anything more friendly than a smirk.

"Ready, Der?" Chloe grinned from beside me. I growled at her and she laughed.

"Woah," Simon teased, putting his hands up. "Easy boy. You sure it won't be tempting to eat us alive? All that sweat and adrenaline and whatever?"

I shot him a look, and he joined Chloe in laughing, though I could tell he was still a little tense. He didn't actually believe I was going to eat him alive, but I was sure he didn't completely trust me in my wolf form.

"Okay," Maya laughed. "I'm going to pretend that was a definite yes and say let's start!"

Everyone cheered and got into position, my team pushing me into the back to stay as defense. After we established that the first team to get three baskets wins, we started. Our team won the ball first, thanks to Simon. He dribbled it past Daniel and Maya, then stopped once he got to Corey. Ash and Tori struggled to get open and I skulked to the other side, leaving Chloe as the only option to pass to.

He gave a perfect chest pass...and it hit her in the face. I gave a tiny snarl, then picked up my pace and changed direction so that I was jogging towards her. She recovered quickly and started sprinting to the ball, scooping it up once she got it. I speed-walked by her side as she struggled to dribble it to the other side. When Daniel tried to steal it from her, I put a little more effort into my snarl, batting my paws in the general direction of his hand. He lifted his eyebrows at me, but backed off.

Maya wasn't as easy to deter, and she blocked Chloe's path, completely ignoring me. When I growled at her, she glared back, a challenge glistening in her eyes. I heaved a sigh and settled for glowering at her. Chloe stopped – she didn't have a choice – and attempted a pivot. She almost tripped over her own shoelace. Luckily, she didn't, partially thanks to the giant wolf standing between her and the floor. Once she regained her balance, she bounce-passed to Daniel.

He started running the other way and she swore under her breath.

"Sorry. I-I kinda just-"

I cut her off with a chuff and a bump on the back of her legs, telling her to keep going. She giggled a little, and I offered a small smile to cheer her up.

She got to Daniel, but he was nearly a foot taller than her. I stood by her side growling, but I wasn't allowed to do much besides that, and everyone else was being covered. So Daniel scored and they got the ball.

The rest of the game went exactly the same way. Maya was covering Simon and Rafe was covering Tori, leaving them were both out-classed because of their opponents' faster reflexes and their inability to use magic. Liz managed to steal the ball once and she scored us a basket, but we ended up losing the ball again. Maya scored the next basket.

And then someone had the brilliant idea of passing it to me. I didn't catch it between my teeth – I wasn't that stupid – but it bounced out of bounds, and I had to go get it. I did pick it up then, but gently and only because I had no choice.

I made it back, but then Tori pulled it from my mouth, and my teeth ripped it. And that ended our game of basketball, putting Canada in the lead once more.

**A/N Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	8. Long Distance

**A/N This is the last chapter! It's also a really crappy chapter, so sorry. I'll make up for it, though. Really, I will. Eventually. Anyway, try to enjoy! :)**

_Chloe's POV_

"Are you freaking kidding me, Derek?" Tori spat from her perch on the couch.

Derek scowled at her for a few seconds before returning his gaze to the book in his hands. "No."

Tori responded by throwing her hands into the air and groaning loudly. "The who the hell's running long-distance for us?"

"Tori," Simon started. "Maybe we would know if you'd shut up long enough for us to discuss it."

Tori snarled at him but didn't say anything else, and the room was silent for a couple seconds as we all took a collective sigh. Then Ash rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it."

Tori snorted. "Stick to climbing trees."

Ash narrowed his eyes at her, mouth opening to form a response, but I stepped between them before they could continue.

"Guys maybe we should just pull straws or something." I shrugged, reclaiming my seat next to Derek.

"That won't work," Tori exasperated. "Because nobody wants you to run it."

My cheeks flushed, but I glared at her anyway. "T-then you guys can pull straws."

Tori stopped for a couple seconds, trying to think of a come-back. After a while, she shrugged and turned to Simon.

"Where're the straws?"

"In the kitchen. Go get them."

Tori rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders, but pushed herself off the couch anyway. Once she was standing, though, she paused again, eyes narrowing and gaze going to Derek.

"You know what I'd really like to know? Why don't you want to do it?"

Derek shrugged half-heartedly, eyes never leaving his book. "I just don't."

"Oh, yeah right. You never just don't want to do something, wolf-boy. You think it's not worth your time or that it'll put poor little Chloe in danger. Besides, you ran halfway across Buffalo to find Kit- just run through a forest so we can win this."

Derek looked up to glare at her. "It's different." He mumbled "I didn't run half-way across Buffalo so you could get bragging rights, Tori."

"And I didn't fight to have you on our team so I could watch you read your freaking book all day."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you to do that, did I?"

Tori scowled deeper. "I was trying to be-"

"Guys!" The door banged open and we all jumped, wheeling around to face the intruder. Tori's fingers flew up and both Derek and Ash were already on the feet, growling and snarling, but it was only Maya.

"Sorry," she smirked. "But we have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked, frowning.

"We can't decide who's running the distance race."

Canada's problem was that too many members of their team wanted to enter. So they suggested a rule change to allow multiple people to run, but that only posed more of a problem for us. So, after another lengthy debate consisting of multiple off-topic and unnecessary insults, we decided that the entire team would run. One person from each team would go at a time, and the next people would go a couple minutes after and so forth. The idea was that you'd only be racing one person, so no matter who else you saw while you were running, you only won if you made it to the finish line before the person you started with. Then at the end, Kit would be waiting to tally how many members of each team made it first, and the team with the most winners...wins. It was fairly confusing, but we all decided it was worth a shot.

I was racing Hailey- we were the first ones running. Tori was right after me against Sam, Simon was after her facing Daniel, Liz was against Corey, Ash was against Rafe, and Derek was last with Maya as his opponent.

I tried to calm my nerves, but I couldn't help the jitters that came with competition. Especially when I knew I was going to lose; Hailey might be the weakest runner on their team, but compared to me, she might as well have been the Flash. We'd already taken that into consideration, though, and we decided that, to compensate, magic would be allowed, just no binding spell. My stomach still felt a little queasy, despite how many times Derek reassured me that it didn't matter if I lost, as long as the rest of them won.

_Tori's POV_

Chloe stumbled on her way to the starting line and I mentally face-palmed, trying to think of some magical way to make her coordinated. But, of course, there was no spell for that. Casting a binding spell on Hailey sprung to mind, but no binding spells were allowed. A scowl came on just thinking about it. No binding spells; that basically meant that Simon was allowed to levitate a couple blades of grass and I could entertain myself by singeing tree bark.

I let out a noise of frustration, throwing my hands up. Everyone stepped back a little, giving me wary glances.

"Tori, it's not that big of a deal." Simon murmured.

"Oh no, of course not," I retorted. "I just ran a mile through the goddamn forest, Simon. And not like the time we were running from the Edison Group, because that's different. You know why? We won that battle."

"This wasn't a battle, Tori. It was a game."

I snorted. "I'm sure the Edison Group thought so too."

Simon sighed. "Whatever, Tori. We lost. Get over it."

"Wait, hang on a second," Maya stepped forward. "What do we get?"

I scowled at her, but Simon only frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We won. What do we get?"

"Uh...bragging rights?"

I snorted. Like hell.

"No. We should get to choose something."

Everyone gathered around again, glancing back and forth at each other.

"Like what?" Ash asked.

"Well, bragging rights. But something else too..."

"Like what?" Derek echoed, narrowing his eyes.

Maya grinned. "You guys have to listen to us for the rest of the week. And say 'eh' after every sentence. Oh and you have to be polite to us."

Simon scowled. "What would have happened if we won? You guys would be jerks to everyone and eat hamburgers all day? That's not a fair deal."

"But you don't get to decide that. You're not the one judging." She turned to Kit and smiled. "Kit?"

Kit laughed, grin broadening. "Sounds fun."

**A/N So if you guys want, I'll write a One-Shot about that scenario...actually, I'll write one anyway, because it'll be a pretty fun scenario to write about. Also, I posted the first Chlerek prompt! Thanks for reading, guys :) **


End file.
